MAke a bloody mess, why don't you?
by idk123
Summary: Workign title. Bella will do just about anything to get Edward to change her, but how far will she go, and will she really get that she wants? if she does, will she be happy with the results B/E. maybe fluff, lemons, i haven't decided yet. R&R! M, in case
1. Chapter 1

Alice looped her arm through mine and pulled me towards the closest shop. I groaned inwardly.

""Bella, what's your favorite color?" she asked as she yanked me through the doors.

""Um, blue." I said as I stumbled along after her. She shifted through rows upon rows of gowns, occasionally picking up a dress to examine it more closely.

""Good. Edward loves you in that color anyway." She grabbed a dress and held it to her chest. "this is the one. This dress is _perfect_."" she held the dress up for me to see. It was dark blue. It had only one strap extending down from the left shoulder. The back of the dress would reach my ankles while the front "v-ed" off to the sides around my knees. The hem was ruffled slightly.

""Alice, it's amazing." I gushed. I glanced at the price tag. Gently I pried it from her hands and replaced it on the rack. "But I can't afford it."

She grabbed it right back. "Bella, you are not paying for it." she smiled at me and pranced over to the shoe rack with the dress draped over her right arm. She glanced at several pairs of heels before picking up a pair of stilettos that were the same shade of blue as the dress. "You wear a size eight, right?" she asked over her shoulder.

""Yeah." I said, walking over to examine the shoes. My mouth dropped open as I stared at the shoes. "Um, you don't expect me to walk in those do you?" I gulped.

""Of course silly." she picked up the shoes and dress and danced over to the cashier. I shook my head and followed her out of the store.

""Alice, you're sure this dance is formal?" I asked once we stopped for lunch. Well, for me anyway.

""Yup, said so on the invitation." she nodded. She picked up a napkin and started ripping it into teeny tiny pieces.

""Alice, you don't really expect me to go do you?" I whined.

""Yes I do. Bella please, I don't remember my human life, so let me have a little fun, please?" she pouted. "And besides, Edward is going." she pointed out.

""Really?" I perked up. Alice nodded vigorously. I popped a fry into my mouth and thought about it. If I went to the dance, I would get to see Edward in a suit. I would get to show off the dress and have him complement me. We would dance and he would hold me. I would probably stand on his feet so I didn't kill myself.

""Okay, okay I'll go." I surrendered. Alice cried out in glee and reached across the table to hug me.

""where is Edward anyway?" I asked. He hadn't shown up in my room last night, and I hadn't heard from him yet today.

""He went hunting." she explained.

""Oh." I took a big bite of my hamburger.

""I told him to." she continued. "His eyes were getting pretty dark." she picked up a French fry and examined it. "I don''t get why he just stops hunting sometimes. It's like he's testing himself." she dropped the fry back onto my plate. I suppressed a smile. Edward was always testing himself. He would slowly cross his boundaries, testing to see if he could control his thirst. Allowing himself to get physically closer and closer to me. He did it all to try and protect me, really.

""what are you smirking about?" Alice demanded. I lifted my eyes from my plate to look at her.

""Oh, nothing." I answered nonchalantly. She didn't look convinced, but she didn't press the matter. I figured she already knew the answer.

""Anyway," Alice continued. "we'll need to start in on your hair when we get you home. And your makeup, of course." she prattled to herself about how she planed on playing Barbie with me. I got up and threw away my trash.

""Let's go!" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the mall. I groaned but she refused to waver. She drove us back to the small house I shared with Charlie, my dad. Alice continued to drag me up into our one small bathroom, where she proceeded to dump all of the contents on her makeup bag onto the counter. She grasped my hair and proceeded to twist it painfully up above my head.

""Alice don't hurt her." a velvety voice said from the bathroom door. I turned from my perch on the toilet to take in Edward. He was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed contently over his chest. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I grinned back like the idiot I am. He walked over oh so gracefully, at a noticeably non-human speed, and planted a firm kiss on my lips. My heartbeat went wild.

""Hello my love." He murmured into my mouth. I leaned into another kiss, but he stopped me. "Do we have to go to the dance tonight? I want you all to myself. I have something I want to tell you." he leaned in to give me the kiss I wanted so badly. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the toilet.

""Well, we don't have to go." I said once we broke for air. I leaned me forehead against his. "But Alice _did_ buy me a new outfit."

""Ah, really?" he lifted me up into his arms and carried me into my bedroom.

""Where is Alice, anyway?'' I asked as he set me down on the bed.

""She thought it best to give us some privacy." she answered coolly, setting himself beside me. He placed his cold lips on my collarbone. His body lay half on top of mine and I liked the feeling.

""Bella, what would you do for me to change you?" he asked.

""Anything." I promised, without thinking. Though his cold lips on my skin were rather mind-numbing.

""There's one thing and one thing only that you can do that will make me change you." he said. His eyes were serious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok. I'll do it. But on one condition…" he looked at me wearily before continuing. "marry me first."

I stared at him in shock for a moment. I could feel my mouth hanging open, but I had no desire to close it.

""Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked, pushing himself away from me until he was seated on just the edge of my bed.

""yeah, yeah I'm fine," I quickly answered, shaking my head to clear my jumbled thoughts. "it's just… that's all you want? You just want me to marry you before I become one of the 'Eternally Damned', as you so nicely put it." I was shocked. He nodded slowly, his eyes searching my face for the answer.

""Oh god Edward, did you really have to ask?" I cried, flinging myself onto him. I pressed my lips against his. He hugged me to his chest while pushing back onto the bed so we wouldn't fall off the edge. He pulled away abruptly.

""Charlie's waking up. Should I stay and face his wrath, leave or hide?" he asked.

"Stay in here, I need to go talk to Charlie. _I_ don't want you to go." I muttered. I pushed myself off the bed and walked down the hall to Charlie's room. I knocked quickly before pushing the door open. Charlie was pinning his badge to his shirt when I walked in.

""Oh, good morning Bella." he said absently.

""Dad, we need to talk about something." I said.

""You know what, your right. And all I have to say is that I don't want you to date that Cullen kid. He screwed you up once, I won't see that again thank you very much." I huffed.

""that's just it dad. Edward kinda sorta..." I faltered. How could I tell him I was engaged without him having a panic attack? "well, we're getting married!" I blurted. Charlie's eyes got really wide, and his face started to turn a strange purple color.

""dad, I love you, I really do." I lay my hand on his arm, trying to comfort him, "But I love Edward too. If you hate him, well I feel wrong staying here. I'm going to move out within the week. I love you, but it won't work." I backed out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

Back in my room Edward was sitting on my bed.

""So what's the plan?" he asked me as I started shoving things into my bags. He picked up another bag and shoved things into it as well.

""Well were getting married. I' moving out, and you're changing me." I informed him.

""You really shouldn't leave Charlie for me." he said coming over to take my face in his hands. "he deserves better than that.'' He kissed me lightly on the lips before handing me my bag. "though I won't object. Here. I wish I had this twenty minutes ago." he handed me a small velvet box with a small bow in top of it.

""Edward you didn't have to…" I said as I opened it. Inside was a diamond ring, just as I had expected. "but I'm glad you did." I added.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice was waiting on the steps for us when we pulled up at her house in my roaring truck. She hoped down as hugged me as soon as I stepped out of the cab. I hugged her back. Edward grabbed my bags from the back and the three of us walked hand and hand in the front door. Esme was sitting at the kitchen table, leaning over several large books.

"Bella, we want your opinion. Rosalie says Blood red, Esme says cream, and I say blue. What do you say?" She pulled me over to Esme and pointed to three color samples laid out on the table. I pulled edward along after me.

"For what, exactly?" I asked, looking them over.

"Oh, for everything. Bridesmaid dresses, best man's tie, Edward's tie, table cloths..." she rambled, flinging her hands around so much I had to duck behind Edward to keep from getting hit.

"Alice, Alice, that's enough." Edward said, clamping a hand over her mouth. She grunted her distaste at being manhandled. "We just got here, and we would like to spend some time alone. Wait until tomorrow to harass us about color schemes." he reached for my hand and pulled me up to his room. In the center of the floor was something brand new.

"Edward! Why did you go and do that? I could have slept on the couch, it's comfortable enough." the bed was huge. King sized, at least.

"You know you would rather sleep on this. Besides, if you sleep on the couch, how am I supposed lie next to you?" he wrapped his arms around me from behind, his cold fingers sliding below the waist band of my jeans, making me shiver.

"My god!"I gasped. Leaning back into him.

"Edward is just fine." I slapped him, laughing. I turned aroung and slipped my arms around him.

"That is s lame." I said, burrowing my face into his chest. "But I love you anyways." One of Edward's hands made their way down my back, and to the back of my thigh. He grabbed my leg and hitched it around his waist. I gasped, but kept my leg there.

"Are we really gonna... do this?" I asked him.

"Only if you want to." he leaned down and kissed me lightly, runninghis fingers through my hair.

"Yes. Yes, I want to." I pulled him down t me for a real kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked against my lips. I nodded, carding my fingers through his coppery hair. Slowly he backed me up until my knees hit the edge of the bed, forcing me onto my back. Edward crawled on top of me, and I arched my back into him.

"SHIT!" he cried, flinging himself backwards onto the ground.

"What the HELL!?" I asked, pushing myself up onto my knees to look down at him. His head was cradled in his hands, and his shoulders were shaking.

"I can't do it, Bella, I can't. I love you to much to hurt you like that." He whispered. I slip off the bed and crawled to his side, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders. He leaned into me, laying his head on my chest and wrapping his cold arms around my waist.

"But you didn't hurt me." I said, rocking back and forth with him.

Shaking his head slowly, he looked up at me. "But you don't realize how easy it could be for me to kill you. I could be so, so gentle, but I could still crush you without meaning to, or even realizing it." I stood up, brining my love with me, and went to lie down on the bed. I slid the two of us under the sheets, not stopping to even bother to take off our shoes.

"I don't think you could." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and closing my eyes.


End file.
